Tech School
by MiyamotoJess
Summary: This story has been abandoned. It just didn't seem to be going anywhere, plus nothing interesting was happening at school so I had nothing to inspire me. Who knows? I might pick this story up again. You can still have a read. No offense Yugoslavians ;)
1. The Story Beginning

It was a bright, sunny day in the world of Kanto. After finishing the Pokemon Leagues in Johto, Ash, Misty, Jessie and James  
came back to Pallet Town before setting off on their new journey through the Kumo lands. Delia was out shopping, Ash and Misty were shining their pokeballs,  
Meowth and Pikachu were romping around in the grass, and Jessie and James were sitting down, looking at the clouds.  
"This reminds me of old times. Does it for you James?" Jessie sighed contentedly. James nodded in reply. The two rockets sat up and started chatting about the old times.  
Meowth, wanting to see what was going on, came over to them.   
"Hey, watcha talkin about?" he questioned. He jumped up on James' head.  
"We were just talking about our days in Pokemon Tech. Heh, we had fun doing those dances didn't we Jess?" James answered.  
"Pika pika. Pikachu?" 'I never heard that story. Won't you tell us?' Pikachu waddled over.  
Jessie and James flinched a bit. They still felt a bit nervous around Pikachu, after all of his electricutions on them.  
The Cabin Flash did them some good to get their nerves down but after countless times of being shocked, it was hard to get out of the habit.  
Pikachu sighed and patted them in sympathy.  
"Chuuu. Pikachu pipi chuu," 'I'm sorry. You seemed so brave by always coming back for me. Please don't feel threatened by me'  
Pikachu tried.   
Jessie shook off her fear and patted Pikachu on the head. Pikachu smiled. James stood up to get their yearbook from inside.  
Ash, meanwhile, was havng a tickle fight with Misty. They came lomping in the direction of Jessie.  
"Ah no! GO that way twerps!" Jessie held her hands out and spoke playfully, emphasising that the days when Ash and Misty were  
considered as 'twerps' were over. Misty veered at the last second to the back door. At that moment James came out from the house  
and had a full on collision with the tickle monsters. James was pushed down to the ground He was covered by Ash and Misty.  
"James are you alright?" Jessie cried out. She quickly got up and went to see how James was.   
"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry James! ASH! IF YOU WEREN'T SO HEAVY HE WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN DOWN!" Misty blamed Ash.  
Ash started defending himself.   
"Well if YOU hadn't gone in that direction then we wouldn't have banged into him!" he snapped back.  
James, hating fights, sweatdropped and said that he was fine. It wasn't anybody's fault was what he told them.  
"Now you can listen to or Pokemon Tech story like Pikachu and Meowth or you can go inside and do whatever," James concluded. He picked  
the yearbook up and went to the patch of grass that they were recently sitting on. Ash and Misty glanced at each other, then made their way  
to sit down next to Jessie and James. James opened the book and started reading.  
"Well, how I got to Pokemon Tech. It all started when..."  
  
  
A/N: The next couple of chapters are going to be PoV's. I'll note them. 


	2. James

JAMES POV  
  
I walked down the hall looking for my class. I paused for a second to look at my diary. It said I had to go to  
room 604037521 downstairs. "God how many rooms does this school have?" I said stressed to no-one in particular.  
I'd already walked up and down the many corridoors practically ten times, and I could never find that one Japanese room.  
Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, a girl with long crimson hair was behind me. She chuckled and asked me where I was going.  
"I'm trying to find room 604037521 but I don't think such a room exists," I huffed. The girl took my hand and tugged me down the   
hall. When we stopped, I looked up and saw the room I was looknig for! "Thanks uh, um, what was your name again?"  
I tried to thank her, but I still hadn't gotten her name.   
"Oh sorry. My name's Jessie. I'm a newbie here too, I just so happen to be able to know where I'm going.  
And what was your name?" the girl answered. We both started walking into the Japanese room.  
"My name's James. Pleased ta meetcha," I replied. I went to an empty desk near the back. Jessie followed and sat next to me.  
"Hey! Wass your name?" a boy who seemed to be at the age of 8 looked at me.  
"I'm James. What's your name?" I replied. The boy just kept staring at me. I started to get uncomfortable.  
"ASH! IT'S VERY RUDE TO STARE!" an orange-headed girl about the same age, maybe 9 yelled at Ash. She threw her  
eraser at him.   
"Gee sorry Misty," Ash said sarcastically. The orange girl sighed and turned to Jessie and I.  
"Sorry, Ash is just a little odd-ball. I'm Misty," the girl apoligised.  
I could see Ash scowling at the word 'odd-ball'.  
Jessie held her hand out for a handshake and introducing herself. The girls decided to meet each other outside near  
the cafeteria at first break. Ash and I agreed to go with them (actually Jessie invited me). By then our teacher came in.  
He introduced himself as Mr. Eglington.   
"I thought that since this is a Japanese class, I'd use your Japanese names," Mr. Eglington said cheerily.  
He pointed at everyone in the class.   
"You, Jessie, are Musashi," he said pointing at Jessie.  
"Ash, you are Satoshi," he said pointing to Ash, "Hey, the same name as the founder of Pokemon! Lucky you," he added.  
Ash blushed.  
"Misty, you're Kasumi and James, you're Kojiro," he said pointing at Misty and I.  
I was proud of my name. I was one of the legendary swordsmen in Japan, Jessie must be feeling the same because  
she was the other legendary swordsman (or should I say swordsWOMAN?)  
Mr. Eglington started talking, and we took notes. The usual school business. Though his lecture was interesting.  
He talked about the original pokemon names, and tought us the original, Japanese version of both our pokeraps.  
"And the ending pokemon is Popo. Now I want you to be able to memorise at least two versions of either pokerap in Japanese.  
It will be due by Wednesday," Mr. Eglington finished his lecture. Everyone wrote that in their diaries and started to pack up.  
The teacher stopped us. I looked up confused. He explained that we still had 10 minutes left so we would do something fun.  
He asked for four people to volunteer to come up. Ash, Misty, Jessie and I all volunteered. Mr. Eglington welcomed us up.  
Then he wrote the character 'o' on the board. He asked someone, to give him something, that that 'o' looked like.  
The kid tried, "crossdressing cheerleaders?".  
Mr. Eglington smiled and whispered something in Jessie's ear. The look on her face afterwards told me that it was soemthing embarrassing.  
She looked up and down at me and blushed even more. When she turned to look at Ash she burst out laughing. She whispered in my ear what we would  
have to do. As I looked at Ash I started chuckling too. Ash fumed and demanded to know what was going on.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Misty was wearing a pinkish-red leotard with a Goldeen's tail on the back. Jessie was in a blue soldier costume.  
I was in a pink tutu. I thought I looked even worse than Ash but the girls didn't think so. Ash was wearing  
a yellow dress, with pink daisies on the sleeves and bottom of the dress. Ash was also wearing high-heels.  
We were all blushing like crazy. A boy in the middle row made a wolf whistle at me. I blushed even redder than  
Jessie's hair. Jessie started fuming too. She started singing solo and dancing around. By the way of her voice, it sounded  
like she needed some help, so I joined in too.  
"U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly! Hey hey! You ugly! What you really need is to wear a mask and book that plastic   
surgeon fast boy. You're hairy, you're scary, I heard about you. You're that main attraction at the City Zoo.  
You're so big and ugly and your belly full of flab. When you wear a coat people shout, CAB!" we sang.  
Everybody knew the words and started singing too. One brave kid turned the sterio on full blast to the song of 'UGLY'  
and joined in singing. Now everyone was pointing and dissing at the kid (his name turned out to be Tracey) who had originally made me feel like a fool.  
Finally I faintly heard a bell sound for first break. Mr. Eglington hastily shoved us outside the door and turned the music off.  
He tried to pretend that what we just did displeased him, but I saw him smiling. Cool!  
  
At first break we all sat down laughing about our first Japanese lesson. Misty excused herself to go to the bathroom.  
While we were talking a girl came up to us. She had fairly long brown hair. "You know what? I got a pink, ribbon in my hair,"  
she said in a deep accent. She came and sat down next to us.  
"Good for you," I said cheerfully, though through muffled laughs.  
"I got a pink ribbon in my hair too," Jessie pointed at her clip. It had pink glitter on it, but that was all. She  
was trying to muck around with the girl too.  
"You got pink sparkles in your hair," the girl replied matter-of-factly, adding emphasis (not purposly( on the r in sparkles.  
"Whatcha doin?" the girl asked.  
"I'm having a baby," Jessie said smugly trying to fool around with the girl, all in good fun.  
Ash pointed at one of Jessie's butterfly clips. "See, these can fly. They're lethal too," Ash grabbed  
one and clipped it on his finger, making out it could bite.  
"I know you're only joking," the girl said.   
Then Misty came back from the bathroom. She sat down next to the girl.  
"Hey where'd you come from?" Misty asked innocently.  
"I come from Yugoslavia," the girl said smugly in a Yugoslavian accent. She wasn't kidding either.  
"No I mean from the school," Misty muffled through her giggles.  
"I told you I come from Yugoslavia! Then I went to Malaysia and then to Adelaide, and now I live in this country called  
Pokemon Tech," the girl started losing her patience. We all cracked up laughing.  
Misty tried to stop her laughing while she said, "Ok well you'd better go back to where you came from. I mean, in this school, the bell's  
about to ring." Misty nudged the girl off the bench and the girl started walking away.  
"She might go on a plane and fly back to Yugoslavia," I chuckled adding the Yugosalvian accrent she was using on the word  
Yugoslavia. Then the school bell rang to go back into classes. I went with Jessie because I noticed that we were in all of the   
same classes together. Ash and Misty went their separate ways. Jessie and I continued laughing about that poor, misguided girl. 


	3. Jessie

JESSIE'S POV  
  
I saw Ash and Misty walk off to their next class. I was glad James was with me, for some reason those two kids  
seemed like twerps. I mean, they're really nice and all but something told me that we were going to become enemies as time went by.  
I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard James laughing about that girl. She was pretty lame after all!  
From now on we decided to call her Lame Girl. Our next class was the Trainer Liscence. This was the class where  
everybody who wanted to become a trainer, learnt about the ways of training pokemon, and everything about them.  
I had no idea why I hadn't come here when I turned 10. It was probably because I was afraid of Madame Boss.  
Oh well, I was here now, with a great boy friend. Oops, there I went again. Lost in my trail of thoughts.  
"I wonder what we'll be learning about this time?" I heard James ask. He shut his locker door and faced me,  
"I hope we get to learn about potions and healing, that's always been one of my favourite subjects."  
I smiled. "It's my favourite subject too. I once joined a Nurse School in hopes of becoming a pokemon nurse,  
but they kicked me out just because I wasn't a Chansey," I replied. I scowled at no-one in particular at the thought  
of the horrid nurse teacher's lectures about falling asleep in class.  
James' face fell into a sympathetic frown. He put his arm around my shoulder. "Tough break. But we're here now  
and we can't possibly flunk out. We love pokemon too much for that!" he tried to cheer me up. It did.  
Another bell sirened telling us that if we didn't get to class soon, we'd be in detention! We quickly dashed off to class.  
  
Later that day, after the Trainer's class, I was pushing my books into my locker.  
"Stupid books if I didn't need you for my studies then you would feel the sole of my foot I tell ya," I cursed under my breath at my books.  
Then I heard somebody being shoved up against a locker. "Ooh ooh, pick me pick me! He says! We ain't got no place  
for pretty mama's boys in this school," I could hear a deep voice. It sounded like his voicebox had gone through a blender,  
and spat out again to be stepped on. A familiar voice started whimpering after it. It was James'! I had to find out what was wrong.  
I left my bag there and dashed around the corner, my home-made fan in tact.  
  
A hideous boy with short cut green hair had his fist up near James' chin, his other hand pinned James up to the   
door of the locker. James is too gentle to fight back, I thought. The poor thing looks so scared! I have to help him,  
I whacked my fan down on the boy's head. The boy let go of James, making him land with a thump on the floor.  
"ONLY COWARDS USE VIOLENCE AGAINST SWEET, INNOCENT PEOPLE!" I raged, "AND I SHOULD HAVE NO MERCY ON YOU, YOU ARE SO PATHETIC! WHAT DID  
JAMES EVER DO TO YOU?"  
"Oooh, so sorry miss. I didn't know this mama's boy was your boyfriend," the boy smirked.  
I blushed as I heard him say boyfriend. Sure James was cute and all, but, boyfriend? Actually, I wouldn't have minded  
if James and I became boyfriend and girlfriend, but I wasn't about to let this creep know!  
"WHAT'S BETWEEN JAMES AND ME IS PERSONAL AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND CHANGE THAT! AND DON'T ACT ALL SMUG AND ALL, I COULD WHIP YOUR  
ASS IN HALF A MILISECOND!" I menaced over him.  
The boy smirked again and stood up fully, he towered over me. I didn't back down.  
"And what are YOU going to do about it huh? Little girl? You couldn't hit a Snorlax in the stomach without mucking out!" he  
prodded, flicking my nose in the process. A slow, and sly smile crept across my face.  
"That was the last straw. WATCH ME KICK YOUR BUTT!" I slyly said. Quickly I kicked him in the stomach.  
The boy doubled over in pain and slowly walked off.  
"Ha! Is that the best you can do? Come back here and take me on a real fight!" I taunted. I turned back to James.  
His mouth was wide open. I went to help him up.  
"Whoah! Where'd you learn that? You seem so gentle and caring on the outside I didn't know you had it in you!" he  
gaped. ALthough when people say this to me I know they mean that I'm a little wuss, and that they think they can do better.  
But with James I took it as a compliment. He seemed so sincere about it, and he didn't say it in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
"Oh that was just Butch. He has kuso for brains," I chuckled.  
"Botch huh?" James considered.  
"Actually it's Butch but Botch sounds WAY better. Good on ya Jimmy!" I corrected him.  
He blushed when I said Jimmy. I had just given him a pet name! With that we made our way to our rooms.  
  
"Oh wait Jess!" James cried after me. Jess? He called me Jess! Only momma called me by that name. Wow, maybe he would   
turn out to be a friend that I could truly count on. I turned around to see what he wanted.  
"I just remembered that I don't have a place to spend the night. The receptionist just shood me away when I asked her about it,"  
he puffed. I stood there thinking for a bit. Then it hit me.  
"Well, you could sleep with me if you wanted. My other room-mate left out on me to go to someone else's room, so there's a bed for you.  
How about it?" I asked.  
James took no hesitation in replying. "Yes! I will," he said eagerly. I smiled and led him to my room. There we set  
up all our stuff and got ready for bed. The next day we had more of our Trainers classes and I wanted to be ready for it. 


	4. Ash

ASH'S POV  
  
RING RING RING! RING RING RING! SCHOOLTIME! SCHOOLTIME! The siren sounded. I wearily got up and got dressed. The process took all of 15 minutes. I found Misty waiting  
for me outside my door. "Hurry up Ash! We're gunna be late! And I gotta tell Jessie and James that we'll meet em at the same place today!"  
I heard Misty hurrying me along.  
"Hold your Ponytas!" I cried back as I dashed out the door. Misty sighed and started walking quickly. I struggled to keep up with her.  
"Hey slow down! I only just woke up," I scampered after her.  
"Well if you had of gotten up at the time they said we should have then you wouldn't be so tired Mr. Ketchum!" Misty snapped back.  
I sighed and continued walking after her.  
"Late again I see? Well as Officer Penny I must inform you to go to the office immediatly!" our home-room teacher scolded us.  
"I hate Officer Penny," I scowled as we walked to the front office. Misty facefaulted at me.  
"Well I wouldn't have to go to the office if you hadn't of slept in!" she pointed out.  
"I DID NOT SLEEP IN! IT'S MY CHIKUSHO ALARM CLOCK!" Ash spat back.  
"What did Mrs. Ketchum say about your language?"  
"I don't care I can say whatever I want, whenever I want!"  
"NO! I'M OLDER AND YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME!"  
"WHO SAYS?!"  
"I SAY!!"  
"WELL WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT WHAT A SCRAWNY LITTLE RED-HEAD SAYS?"  
"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SCRAWNY?!"  
"YEAH CUS THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!"  
"WELL YOU'RE JUST A STUBBORN LITTLE BOY WHO CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"  
"I DO NOT! I KNOW A LOT ABOUT POKEMON!"  
"AND YOU HAVE A ONE TRACK MIND! ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS POKEMON BATTLES!"  
"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"  
"YEAH!!!!"  
Now we were nose to nose.  
"HEY BREAK IT UP YOUSE TWO!" a voice shouted from below. His grammer seemed unusually cut short.  
"Baka humans, what are dey good for?" the same voice said.  
Misty and I looked up and down everywhere.  
"You idiots! Down here!" the voice snapped. Then I felt a searing pain pass over my face. I winced and looked down.  
There was a Meowth standing on two legs! And he was talking!  
"Dat'll teach ya!" the Meowth smirked blowing on his claws.  
"Meowth?! What did you do to them?" I heard Jessie's voice yelling angrily at the Meowth.  
The Meowth started explaining what had just happened.  
James came running after Jessie and asked what happened in here. Jessie picked Meowth up and tossed him aside.  
"Little fuzzbrain. Don't hurt him or be mad at him, he's our friend," Jessie apologised to Misty and I. She sent James to get some  
antiseptic.   
  
Once we were treated Jessie and James explained that they had receptionist leave today, as the normal receptionist called in sick.  
"Well we got sent here for being late at home-room. So what's our punishment going to be?" Misty said sadly.  
James' face fell into a soft smile. "Well, I think that's a pretty stupid reason to be sent here so I'll drop the normal  
charges. Now I know this isn't right but who cares? I'm gonna let you stay here with us and say that yuor punishment is to help with the filing kay?"  
James explained. I grinned. Misty grinned too.  
"Hey, sorry Me-owth scratched ya up," Meowth apologised. I leant down to pat him.  
"Well what are you waiting for you pathetic kids? Come on hurry up and get some filing done!" Jessie yanked us up playfully.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When the first break bell went, we all went back to that same bench we were sitting on the other day.   
"Hey let's go find Lame Girl!" James suggested. We all agreed and got up. I kept making cracks about Yugoslavia.  
It was nearly the end of first break and we still hadn't found Lame Girl.   
"But I'm bored! Can't we just get something to eat?" I complained. Misty started fighting with me again until I heard   
Jessie say something.  
"Is it?" James replied to her. What were they talking about? I asked myself. Then I looked to where they were pointing, it was Lame Girl!  
"Hey! TARA!" we shouted in unison. She came over to us.  
We tried to talk to her again, and she kept walking off! How rude!  
When the second school bell rang the girl started walking aimlessly to the upper-grade door. Misty  
quickly ran after her to tell her she was going the wrong way. I followed Jessie and James inside.  
  
When Misty returned she told us all that happened.  
"Ok this was our conversation with me starting it;  
'hey you're going the wrong way'  
'do you know that people in Yugoslavia speak a different language?'  
'ooohhh, well why aren't you going back to class?'  
'i like going back to class'  
'then why aren't you?'  
'I told you I like going back to class'  
'alright then but why aren't you doing it'  
Then she ran off and said something about my friends," Misty explained.  
"What a little bitch!" Jessie scoffed.  
"Newsletter! Newsletter!" He-she came crashing around the corner. He cried in his cold-like accent.  
I looked at the front page, it said that a gala day was coming up. I had to go! And there was even a chance that  
I could win a pokemon! Or at least a pokeball... Maybe Misty would come too! 


End file.
